Variant Meta-Ares ED:LS
Face Bolt: Meta-Ares This facebolt is a metal face that depicts Meta - Ares the Greek God of war but it is customized to the Meta version of Ares. The face bolt is a Dark Purple color. The Face bolt has a spring/lever for the Cores abilities to gain stamina. Fusion Wheel: Variant Pc Frame The Pc Frame is a Light Purple color. The Frame has 4 wings that act as shield and swords depending on the mode. The Frame has no part in the stamina gain ability of the core. Core The core is a unique piece of the beyblade it has a part that is connected to the face bolt and when contact with another bey they core winds up every time it is hit. When the spring/lever is released then it uses the core to gain stamina by letting the core Spin Freely. When The core uses this technique it gains a huge amount of stamina. The core is pretty much round with some notches around it. Modes The bey Has 4 modes. Attack Mode: The beys wings are facing up which lets them hit the other beys fusion the wings are quite sharp when facing in attack mode. Defense Mode: The wings are facing down to block the attacks from the other bey. The wings are on the dull side when in defense mode. Stamina Mode: The wings are in the defense mode position but bey is on the Last Survive spike when in this mode for maximized Stamina. Variant Mode: Two wings are in attack mode and two wings are in defense mode. The bey is vercitile in this mode seeing as it has attack properties and defense properties. 4D Performance Tip: ED:LS This tip has the the track attachment Eternal Defense. The height of the track is 155. Eternal Defense is very good at being able to dodge attacks. This Eternal Defense is Purple in color but it is Translucent. The tip part of the bey L:S stands for Last Survive. Originally The tip is EWD Eternal Wide Defense but instead of the metal ball in the middle of the tip there is a spike that comes down when the bey needs a stamina gain this also help when the Core uses its ability to regain stamina. Abilities #Flaming Sword Barrage: The bey charges at the opposing bey with tremendous force. It repeatedly attacks the bey without mercy. #Encircling Barrage: Ares encircles the opposing bey while making contact the whole time. Once this barrage starts it is very hard to escape. #Forbidden Blade Dance: The bey uses the wind around it to create a current around itself beys trying to attack will be thrown back because of the force of the air current. Special Move: Flaming Blade Buster The bey gathers up all the energy it has left it switches to attack and goes to the edge of the stadium then it rushes at full speed at the opposing bey. The force of this move is tremendous it will wreck anything in its path. The bey rams into the other bey relentlessly and doesn't stop contact until the battle is over. This special move is Devastating. Information on the Bey The Bey is unique because it has no energy ring. The bey can spin either left or right. The bey is owned by User: Crash Leone. The launcher the bey uses is called Finish Blade, the launcher has two launcher on it one for right spin and one for left spin instead of flipping the launchers over you just flip over the launcher instead. Category:Forbidden Beys